Kyurem's Christmas Carol
by StarstruckKittenSweets
Summary: "You will be visited by three Spirits tonight, Kyurem. Listen to them, take heed of their words. You will not receive a second chance after this one. Do not blow it."


**Merry Christmas, loves! (Well, Merry Early Christmas, anyway.)**

 **To celebrate the upcoming holiday, I have decided to post a small story I'd thought of back in April, based off a beloved classic: _A Christmas Carol!_ **

**Having read the book and seen many versions of the story, I decided to piece together my own version, but with Pokémon. This story will have no relation to my other stories, though, as Alice is not in this one, and it will concern mostly of Legendary/Mythical Pokémon mainly from Unova, but a few from previous regions, as well. Sadly, no Kalos or Alola Legendary/Mythical Pokémon are permitted. That's a story for another day!**

 **Just a fair warning, though: A few Pokémon will be a bit OOC to fit their CC counterparts/roles. And there will be references/quotes from other CC adaptations (mainly the _Muppet Christmas Carol_ and _Mickey's Christmas Carol_ ). And the story will mostly be based off the Muppets version, except without the lovable Gonzo and Rizzo, unfortunately (*sigh*). **

**I hope you enjoy this, guys! And Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Pokémon or A Christmas Carol. All rights belong to Nintendo and Charles Dickens.**

* * *

1 ~ Zekrom's Ghost Visits

* * *

Act 1

* * *

Kyurem, Zekrom, Terrakion, Red, Cryogonal, Stoutland, Sawsbuck

* * *

Zekrom was dead, to begin with.

One would say he was just as heartless as his battling partner, Kyurem. The only thing different between them, however, was the fact Kyurem continued breathing in the chilly winter air as Zekrom lay in his poorly dug grave.

The two were infamous Tag Battle partners. Undefeated champions, some would call them. Overconfident know-it-alls, others would sneer. But no one could deny the strength built up in either of the two Legendaries. Very few, if any, questioned their strength in battle.

Kyurem released a low growl that rumbled throughout the wide cavern known as Giant Chasm. Numerous Cryogonal swarmed the cavern, their bright blue and white skin luminous against the black background. They grunted their encouragement and placed their bets as they circled around the large battlefield.

Icy claw-like structures dotted the outside of the circular battlefield, which bore two Pokémon, who pawed at the ground restlessly. At the far end stood Kyurem himself, his steely face scrunching up as he bared his glimmering teeth. A thin layer of frost pooled around his feet; this signaled he was agitated, and ready to let off some steam.

His opponent was pitied by more than half of the surrounding Cryogonal. Harboring a steely body shaded bright red, he shifted his weight nervously. A thick swallow overcame his throat. He could feel the gazes of the Cryogonal spectators on his back, searing with sympathy.

Being a member of the Genesect clan, he was quite skilled in battle. But no one could manage to defeat Kyurem in a battle.

"We are ready to begin, Red." At Kyurem's rumble, which was not a question (not that he expected as much), Red stiffened the muscles in his arms and legs, coated with steely plates. His light blue eyes slanted, he prepared to make the first move.

He never got to.

Kyurem was on him in a flash, dragging his metal teeth along Red's skin that matched his name. Silvery lines appeared on his steely flesh. Red was unable to bleed, but the fresh mark still stung.

The Genesect clan had trained its warriors to endure the fierce, grueling wounds inflicted on them, so Red was used to the pain. But that didn't assist him in retaliating quick enough.

A bright surge of fiery orange power gathered at Kyurem's mouth, bursting forward and smacking right into his opponent. Red winced as the wall slammed into his back, and he slid down the rocky surface, glistening with a thin layer of frost.

 _I shouldn't have challenged him,_ Red realized with a powerful jolt of fear. _No one can beat him. I'm done for!_

The powerful Dragon and Ice-type advanced towards his opponent, who was shivering violently on the icy ground. Footsteps echoing in the cavern like claps of booming thunder, Kyurem roared and prepared to deliver the final blow.

Red's eyes squeezed shut. _I'm going to die!_

"Kyurem!"

As Red silently thanked the newcomer's sudden voice, Kyurem growled low in his throat and shifted his body to peer up. Standing at the top of the cavern's opening was Terrakion, an old friend with pages of history concerning Kyurem. A smile on his face, Terrakion winked at the Dragon and Ice-type.

"Wrong time to burst in?"

"Not at all," Kyurem replied icily. "We were just finishing up."

He gave a grunt in Red's direction, coaxing the crimson Genesect to scramble to his feet and scamper off to the side, where the Cryogonal audience murmured their surprise. Kyurem almost never called a battle off.

He stole a look at the nearest Cryogonal next to him, and the snowflake's bright blue eyes told him three words that froze his stomach to stone: _"You're very lucky."_

 _Kyurem would've killed me,_ Red realized, forcing himself to swallow the large lump in his throat.

Terrakion pranced down the stairs of the railing, slightly slipping on the thin layer of ice pooling over the surface. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Kyurem. Won't you spend Christmas with me tomorrow?"

"Terrakion, you ask this question of me every year, and I always present you the same answer."

Kyurem's response shot out from his mouth, even as Terrakion scrambled to finish his own sentence. Now, the stocky brown Legendary forced a smile on his sturdy face.

"Oh, come on now, Kyurem. It wouldn't be just the two of us, anyway. I'm joining Cobalion and Virizion this year. You remember them, right?"

"Unfortunately."

This, combined with the action of turning and walking away from Terrakion, earned Kyurem a fierce glare from his unwelcome guest. "Show some concern for your past, old friend! Cobalion and Virizion used to treat you as their own! Remember those days, Kyurem? Say, those were the real—"

"My answer will remain," Kyurem broke in coldly, "despite your frequent attempts to change my mind. I do not wish to accompany you, or anyone else, this Christmas."

"Are you certain?" Kyurem groaned. Terrakion just wouldn't leave him alone today, would he? "Virizion and Cobalion have a son now! Come on, show some compassion and join us on Christmas!" Kyurem didn't reply, so Terrakion glared in his direction. "Kyurem, let's mature a bit. Sometimes you have to do things you don't like. The world doesn't always work in your favor."

"If the world _did_ work in my favor, every blithering idiot who went about rambling of Christmas would be _roasted_ with his own berries, and buried with a stake of holly through his own heart."

The stocky brown creature didn't flinch at his old family friend's words. Instead, he puffed out his chest and allowed his voice to ring clear across the Giant Chasm: "You may not tolerate it, but that doesn't give you the right to—"

Kyurem's growl cut him off. But before Terrakion could chide him further, footsteps filled the air. The brown creature swung his head to see a stunningly handsome Sawsbuck and a stocky, cautious Stoutland walk slowly down the stairs. Magnificent white fur sprouted from the Sawsbuck's ankles, and a long, soft, cream-shaded beard trailed from the Stoutland's face.

The great Ice-type growled once more as he kept his yellow eyes trained on them. He knew who they were, and why they were here.

"I have nothing, so don't bother asking."

Untrue to his species' description, the Stoutland flinched at Kyurem's sharp tone. The Sawsbuck, however, cleared his throat and addressed Kyurem in a much kinder tone.

"We don't ask much, Kyurem," he began coolly, "only a small percent of what you have to offer. You see, there are plenty of Pokémon down in the valley who lack a proper shelter in these snowy times. Without the warmth of caves and proper food, many will eventually die."

"Pity." Kyurem's voice contained no sympathy. "Now leave."

"Please, sir, I must insist—"

The large Pokémon released an ear-splitting roar that shook the cavern like an Earthquake attack. The Stoutland huddled against the Sawsbuck, who seemed more than a bit startled at the Ice-type's outburst.

"Leave now. I have nothing to offer for those poor souls in the valley."

"You have this large chasm that could house—"

Another roar broke free, and Kyurem turned his back on the two Pokémon. However, catching sight of Terrakion next to him, as well, he rolled his eyes, grunted, and turned away from him, as well.

Terrakion huffed once more, but realizing Kyurem's back was not going to break its stare from his guest's eyes any time soon, he turned towards the exit of the icy cavern. Scaling up the frosty stairs and over to the railing, Terrakion's voice seeped through the chilly air with each pounding footstep:

"My offer remains, Kyurem, but we won't be expecting you. You're welcome to come, if you wish."

"I do not wish to go, Terrakion." Kyurem's voice was now dipped with extreme irritation.

"Fair enough. Goodbye, my old friend."

Kyurem sealed his eyes shut as he listened to Terrakion's footsteps grow softer in the icy air. He knew he was right in refusing Terrakion's offer, no matter how dejected his "friend" seemed at his response. Although Cobalion and Virizion had cared for Kyurem for the better part of his adolescent years, it was better for all of them if he were to cut all ties with them. Besides, he was far too busy to attend some silly family get-together.

Swinging his head to the side, he realized the Sawsbuck and Stoutland were still standing in the chasm. Kyurem took a step forward, leering at the two Pokémon. They both swallowed the fear in their throats.

"As I was saying, sir," the Sawsbuck continued, "many innocent Pokémon will die this year. We ask for so little—just a warm place to stay until the winter passes."

"It's quite chilly in here," the Stoutland piped up in a surprisingly steady voice, "but it's certainly better than dying out there in the freezing—"

"If they should die, then they will! It would do good to decrease the surplus population!"

Stoutland hid his face in the Sawsbuck's warm white fur, but the Grass and Normal-type merely stared at Kyurem with a slack jaw. Never had he heard such horrid words tumble out of anyone's mouth, cold-hearted or not.

"The exit is behind you. You may use it."

Sawsbuck's teeth revealed themselves at Kyurem's words, and his hoof clipped the frosty ground sharply. But seeing no way of convincing the Pokémon with a block of ice for a heart, Sawsbuck cleared his throat and motioned to the Stoutland behind him. "Very well. Stoutland, come along. I think we've taken up enough of Kyurem's time."

Stoutland gave a soft yet annoyed grunt, and the two made their way up the stairs and railings. Finally, they padded out of the chasm altogether, Kyurem studying their every move.

He noticed the air was silent now, the workers motionless. He released a thundering growl, and immediately, the Cryogonal strove to complete the various tasks that awaited them around the cavern.

Kyurem locked eyes with Red, whose bright blue orbs were glazed with terror. However, the massive Ice-type lumbered further into the cavern.

Their battle would have to continue another day.

* * *

Once the night sky settled over the cavern like a dotted black blanket, Kyurem could sense exhaustion lingering among his workers. Red and the Cryogonal worked tirelessly each day, performing the cavern's many chores, like tending to the frozen battlefield and repairing the creaking railings that led to the exit.

Kyurem shifted a block of ice carefully on the stand in the darkest corner of the cavern, which was known by the workers as his own personal office. Not that he collected parchment or anything like that among these fragile fragments of ice.

A meek voice reached his steely ears: "S-sir? We were wondering if we could...well, the Cryogonal were wondering if... I don't know how to put this—"

"Spit it out, Red."

A grunt, followed by a much firmer voice. "Sir, the Cryogonal and I were wondering if we could take the day off tomorrow."

Kyurem stiffened at the Genesect's words, and he whipped around to find a handful of his Cryogonal workers huddling behind Red. The member of the Genesect clan stood his ground as his icy boss towered over him.

"Excuse me?"

Red's eyes flashed briefly. "You know, for Christmas. Many, if not all, of the workers would prefer spending Christmas at home with their families, not cooped up in a freezing cavern, sweeping snow off the floor. ...I hope you'll understand," he added in a softer voice.

Kyurem bit back a roar of frustration. What was everyone's deal with Christmas Day? Everyone he'd ever met had harbored an unhealthy obsession of the holiday, worshiping it like a Mythical Pokémon lost to an ancient war. Honestly, what was so important about a silly excuse to throw about in order to miss work that day? Didn't these Pokémon have better things to do than to spend their time cooped up in their caves and homes, blanketed with snow, singing ancient songs and sharing silly stories that couldn't possibly be true? Kyurem could think of a thousand things to do that were worth his limited time on earth.

"Perfectly," he responded through gritted teeth. "And I don't approve, not in the slightest."

While the other Cryogonal flinched in unison, Red stayed still. His steely skin lapped up the stale snow that dropped from the roof of the cavern. "Please, Kyurem, the Cryogonal are exhausted. They've been working far too hard lately. Don't they deserve a day's rest with their families?"

"I suppose. And are you included in this group, Red?"

Red swallowed, forcing himself not to shrink under Kyurem's gleaming yellow eyes. "...If you don't mind, then yes."

Kyurem bared his teeth, and his workers prepared for the worst.

"Fine."

The snowflake-like Pokémon blinked rapidly, disbelief shrouding the atmosphere. _Did he just say—_

"But I want you all here even earlier the day after. You'd have to catch up on the work you'd be missing."

Red gazed up at Kyurem, but the large Ice-type was already lumbering off and away from them. His mouth cracking into a smile, he called out, "Thank you so much, sir!"

His only response was a grunt from his boss.

* * *

The mass of Cryogonal had dispatched from the chasm an hour or so earlier, with Red leading them home. Kyurem now rested in the darkest corner of the chasm, his head against the icy wall. Sleep was so close to claiming him for its own.

His attempts to relieve his mind of the Sawsbuck and Stoutland from earlier failed, and he hated himself for allowing them to get to him. They meant nothing to him. Why should he let any old homeless Pokémon wander off the streets and into his own comfort zone? It's seemed extremely unfair.

A sudden sound snapped his eyes open. A foreign claw scraping on ice?

No, he had a habit of tapping his claws on the floor of the chasm when he slept. Nothing to worry about.

His ears suddenly pricked up. There it was again! But his claws were still as mountains.

 _If the noise wasn't coming from him, then where...?_

Water dripping somewhere in the cavern usually spooked Kyurem at night, but this was no dripping water. It was a menacing sound; a sound of death and grim news. And it was inching closer by the second.

Kyurem rose to his feet and growled. However, the sound did not come to a halt.

 ** _"Kyurem."_**

The Ice-type bared his teeth. He must be dreaming now! That voice only existed in the past and his current dreams!

But sure enough, morphing in front of him was a ghostly black shadow, nearly invisible in the darkness of the chasm. Kyurem swallowed his disbelief as he witnessed the shadow take the shape of his long lost Tag Battle partner, Zekrom.

 ** _"Kyurem—"_** Zekrom's voice sent chills dancing along Kyurem's spine _**"—you have not changed in the slightest over the years."**_

His teeth chattered, earning himself a silent scolding. Kyurem hadn't the foggiest idea why he was nervous around the ghost of his seemingly-dead partner.

"You're dead," he managed to choke out. "I watched you die. You're buried in the graveyard at the bottom of the valley!"

 ** _"Yes, and that's where other countless souls will end up if you do not change your views, Kyurem."_**

At this, Kyurem growled at the spirit. Beautiful. First the Sawsbuck and the Stoutland, and now even the ghost of his old partner? Would the accusations ever come to an end?

 ** _"I realized this too late, old friend."_** Zekrom took a step back, and Kyurem saw the faint blue outlines of the many chains wrapped around his ankles and large black wings. Kyurem shuddered at the sight of them. **_"In payment of my crimes, I was dragged and tied to the darkest, most fiery pits of Hell itself. I regret my actions now, but it is not enough to undo the past."_**

"Zekrom," Kyurem tried to console his old partner, "you did nothing wrong—"

 ** _"I shunned those weeping Pokémon away from the chasm!"_** Zekrom roared. Kyurem cowered against the wall, his mind flashing back to the Stoutland from earlier. ** _"As if nearly killing them in battle wasn't enough, I rejected their cries for food and warm shelter from the bitter snow in the valley. ...No, we_** **both** ** _did."_**

Kyurem flinched at the sudden transition in words.

 ** _"Many Pokémon died in those years, old friend. Their blood is on_** **our** ** _hands. However, there_** **is** ** _a way to cleanse yourself of these crimes. There is a way to prevent yourself from accompanying me with your own...ties."_**

Another motion to the bluish chains binding him nearly sent Kyurem over the edge. "Please, dear friend, I'll do anything! Please tell me what I can do!"

Zekrom stared at his old friend. Now, in this moment, it was hard to believe they'd been feared, ruthless Tag Battle partners. With Kyurem nearly weeping and Zekrom offering help and advice, many would believe the two were completely different Pokémon.

 ** _"You will be visited by three Spirits tonight, Kyurem. Listen to them, take heed of their words. You will not receive a second chance after this one. Do_** **not** ** _blow it."_**

"Y-yes, Zekrom," Kyurem nodded frantically. "I promise I won't!"

 ** _"Make good on that promise, dear friend."_**

And the ghost of Zekrom stepped back into the inky shadows of the chasm, the rusty, bluish chains sliding on the frosty surface. Kyurem watched him vanish into the night, listening to the scraping die in the distance.


End file.
